Gehlnarine Liridian
Gehlnarine Liridian '''is the Minister of Justice and High Nethermancer of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Gehlnarine is an extremely talented abjurer, focusing his energy on the creation of protective spells and wards. Gehlnarine also serves as both Head of the House of Liridian as well as the House of Raventhorn and owns the Barony of Sagehollow in Arathi as well as a manor and small plot of land somewhere in Duskwood. Appearance Gehlnarine's thick grey hair falls down to the bottom of his shoulderblades. Gehlnarine's green eyes are surrounded by crowsfeet. He is commonly clad from the neck down in rune-inscribed robes. He wears a large golden amulet around his neck and on his fingers, he wears both a sigil of the Kirin Tor as well as the sygnet of House Liridian. In his hand, he commonly carries one of his many staves. Occasionally, Gehlnarine can be seen with multiple staves on his back. When he speaks, his accent will occasionally betray a light Gilnean influence. History Gehlnarine was born on July 26th in the year 580 K.C. He was born as the product of an affair that Lady Giradella Hathaway Raventhorn of Gilneas had with the Arathorian Colonel Fredrick Liridian. What was supposed to be one scandelous night in the Highlands turned into an illegitamate love child. Giradella went back to Gilneas, convincing her husband, Lord Davian Raventhorn that the child was his for a time. As Gehlnarine grew, it became more apparent to Lord Raventhorn that Gehlnarine shared characteristics with his mother and none with him. When he confronted Giradella and the truth came out, Davian became harsh and cruel, abusing both Gehlnarine and Giradella for her indiscretion on a regular basis. When he was ten years old, his mother gave birth to his half brother, Kelban Raventhorn. Worrying for her child's safety now that Davian had a legitimate heir, Giradella hardened herself and proceeded to give Gehlnarine a rather simple staff, a pack of supplies and sent him on his way with a trade caravan headed towards Arathor, where his birth father was from. When Gehlnarine arrived in Arathor, he was greeted with the grim news that his father had been killed in battle. He spent the next six years on the streets, watching the knights and warriors with envy, wishing he could one day become a brave Knight of Strom, defending the lands from whatever may threaten it. However, his scrawny build kept him from being on par with the other children who fantasized of epic battles and glorious victories. When he was sixteen years old, Gehlnarine became aware that he could occasionally move things with his mind and once or twice, he accidentally caught fire to a few things. It was upon further investigation that he learned that an academy existed in Hillsbrad that focused on those sorts of things. Ecstatic, Gehlnarine set off for Dalaran and was accepted into the academy. As the years passed, Gehlnarine became obsessed with magic, spending countless days and nights pouring over tomes in the libraries of Dalaran. He officially decided to focus on Abjuration as his specialization, learning to create wards and other forms of defensive magic. After graduating from the academy, Gehlnarine remained with the Kirin Tor, working as an abjurer and researcher, completing several theses on the higher forms of protective wards and charms as well as beginning research into creating a compendium of magical creatures and ways to defend onesself from said creatures. The Nexus War: In the year 619 K.C., the Nexus War began. Gehlnarine aided in the moving of Dalaran to Northrend. During the war, Gehlnarine had a runespear forged. This runespear was enchanted and created specifically to detect and aid in the slaying of Blue Dragons. Gehlnarine named the runespear Dracorund. During the Nexus War, Gehlnarine slew many Blue Dragons in defense of Dalaran. It was during this time that Gehl realized his disdain for the Blue Dragonflight, thinking them either mad or pompous. Returning to Roots: Many years passed, and Gehlnarine's work and efforts gained him the title of Archmage. He made his goal to learn everything he could possibly learn about magic all while teaching others. He set off for Stormwind to create a mage circle in order to both teach and learn. At the first meeting, he was introduced to Hellissa Brisby, a fellow mage and, unbeknownst to Gehlnarine, a Duchess from Arathor. As the Duchess and he interacted more as the days went by, he learned of where she was from and what was going on up north. After much deliberation on his part, he dissolved the barely infantile Circle and set off to return to his homeland. It was in Arathor that Gehlnarine swore his allegience to Hellissa Brisby and her household, House Ravenshadow. He was made the Court Wizard and served under her command. When she announced her position as Lady Regent of Stromgarde, Gehlnarine's responsibilities increased along with hers. Not long after Hellissa's stepping down from her position as Regent, Gehlnarine was introduced to one Arranax DeVin of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. It was after a long evening of discussion that it became apparent to Gehlnarine that Dalaran was seeking to grow even further under this fairly new Senate. After discussing it later with Duchess Brisby, Gehlnarine was sent to Dalaran to meet with the Senate and become a member as an ambassador from House Ravenshadow. The more time continued on, the more Gehlnarine found a sense of home and belonging with the Senate. He threw most of his energy into being a productive member of the Senate, even eventually developing an improved filing system for the inner workings of the Senate. It was this acheivement that garnered him attention from the Inner Council. The Violet Eye: Under the watchful eye of the Inner Council, Gehlnarine and Arranax DeVin began speaking regarding his admittance into Arranax's unit: The Violet Eye. The Violet Eye was a secret police of sorts meant to see to the security of Dalaran and its holdings, keeping it safe from betrayal and saboutage. It wasn't until Case #1058: Violet Tongue that Gehlnarine had a chance to prove himself. At the time, political relations were extremely tense with the Church of the Holy Light and its affiliates. During this time, Gehlnarine learned of the presence of a 'spy' within the ranks of the Magus Senate. It came to Gehlnarine's attention that one of the Senate's newer members, one Matiff Durthan was currently working as an informant to Tenevus Stromheart of the Silver Hand. Gehlnarine reported this to Arranax immediately and Matiff was summarily interrogated. The interrogation proved unfruitful, as Matiff was under the impression that he was a sanctioned emmissary of the Silver Hand, though such was never confirmed officially with the Senate beforehand. Upon Matiff's release, Gehlnarine took it upon himself to follow the man in secret. It wasn't long until Gehlnarine recorded a conversation between Matiff and one Ritchard Elric of the Silver Hand. In this conversation, it was revealed that the Silver Hand had even more informants in the Senate. This revelation, and the events that transpired afterwards, lead to an almost immediate acceptance into the Violet Eye. Within the Eye, Gehlnarine acted as Delimator; filing the paperwork and keeping track of information and classified personnel files. It was during this time that the new filing system he had created began to garner him attention from the Inner Council. The Inner Council Some time passed, and Gehlnarine's work for the Eye and the Senate gained him favor within the Inner Council of the Senate. When a position was next opened up on the Council, Gehlnarine was offered the seat. To this, he excitedly accepted. Upon acceptance to the Inner Council, Gehlnarine was made the Minister of Justice, overseeing law and order within Dalaran and its holdings. In order to do this effectively, Gehlnarine created the Dalaranian Investigation Unit (DIU) to act as Investigators and Detectives within the city. Gehlnarine placed Matiff Durthan, acquitted and pardoned for all unwitting acts against the city, as High Investigator of the Senate. During their time working together, Gehlnarine and Matiff came to call each other friend. Suicide Mission to Draenor When the dark portal turned red and the Iron Horde began to pour through, the Senate made the decision to send many of their most able on the suicide mission to close the portal from the inside. Preparing for the probability of death, those embarking saw to their wills and belongings. Gehlnarine took this opportunity to propose to the woman he loved. Lorabell Jennings and he were married the day before the mission. Gehlnarine made his new wife a promise: that he would return to her. He would use everything within his power to ensure his and the others' survival and safe return one day. To that end, he saught out Matiff to ask the man for a very large favor. Gehlnarine approached Matiff, asking him for a difficult favor. One that he had never thought he would have to ask of anyone. He asked Matiff to use the knowledge he had from his days before the Silver Hand as a warlock to ensure that Gehlnarine's obsessive personality did not cause problems for him or those around him as he began to delve into the Fel Arts. The man reluctantly agreed, and both agreed that, should Gehlnarine become corrupted, Matiff would end him. And so their work began. The Senate poured through the portal, doing their part to aid in the deactivation of the Dark Portal from the other side. Their task complete, the Senate moved to begin their fight for survival, quickly becoming split up by an Iron Horde ambush. Alone, Gehlnarine began searching Tanaan Jungle for his friend. Several days later, Matiff and Gehlnarine finally reunited, where they began their trek through Shadowmoon. Matiff felt drawn westward, and so they pressed on. While Matiff scouted ahead, Gehlnarine was ambushed by the Shadow Council and captured, taken prisoner. He was tortured regarding translations and expansions of the texts Matiff had provided as well as the text Gehlnarine had taken with him from House Raventhorn. Gehlnarine refused to give out any information. As the Shadow Council prepared to sacrifice him in one of their demonic rituals, Gehlnarine managed to loosen one of his bindings enough to free an infernal, causing enough of a distraction to free himself further. He dispatched and siphoned the fel energies of those present and entrapped their souls within soul shards. Recovering from his wounds, Gehlnarine stumbled out of Gul'var and into the path of an Elunite Priestess of the Senate. Gehlnarine was taken to an encampment that the survivors of the Senate had begun to form. When Matiff found Gehlnarine, the two of them moved on towards Nagrand. The Lost Years ''NOTE: Gehlnarine's backstory has many other sidestories to them, such stories may be told sometime in the future, but for now will remain unshared.' Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Arathorian Coalition Category:House of Liridian Category:Kirin Tor Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Inner Council Category:Ministry of Justice